


The Ghoul and the Lost Soul

by PrettyBookWorm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Male Character, Candy, Coffee Shops, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Uta want the booty, lolipops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBookWorm/pseuds/PrettyBookWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal life for Uta, at least as normal as a Ghoul's life could be. That was until a mysterious silver haired boy walked into his shop one night and changed his fate forever. In this story of forbidden love what the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls the butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna's Tears

**“Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?” ― Garth Nix, Sabriel**

“U-chan! I’m heading out,” said Itori with a wink.

“Sure thing,” said Uta placing the masks Itori had been fooling around with away. He stared at the table before him with various masks spread out and smirked at his work. Masks of various shapes and sizes casted a shadow under the single light bulb from above. His store _HySy ArtMask Studio_ , where he worked alone specialized in crafted masks for all types of personnel, especially ghouls.

Uta strolled around the spacious room taking note of inventory. The day had been a slow one and he was about ready to close the shop and go hunting. He exhaled and stretched his tattooed covered arms above his head when the shops door creaked open behind him. _That scent!_ In a quick range of motion Uta flew to the table of masks and picked one up at random. It was a black mask with slashes through the cheek area that covered his entire face, including his eyes that managed to get a fair view of his surroundings nevertheless. Besides that his white skin poking through the slashed areas were the only thing an outsider could see.

The customer’s head was the first thing Uta noticed. Silver bangs fell over the outsiders eyes who seemed to be peeking into the shop, the rest of his body was hidden by the black metal door. “Umm..hello is-”

Before the customer could spot Uta he was before the boy in seconds startling him straight and in surprise he hit his head against the metal door he was holding.

Uta smirked. “Welcome to my shop.”

The silver haired boy groaned and rubbed at his head, entering the shop fully, followed close behind by Uta. _A human...and he’s alone this late at night. In a hungry Ghoul’s shop. This might just be an easy lay._

The boy almost came to Uta’s shoulder and he wore an discomforted expression. The charcoal hoodie he wore with the words ‘Go to Hell!’ printed in white on the back appeared a few sizes too big for his small frame and his gray jeans seemed a bit baggy. “Cool mask,” he mumbled. His voice was raspy as he looked over Uta’s masked face who grinned knowingly.

“I have the best masks in town,” he said. Uta watched the boy who stood about awkwardly. “You here to window shop?” asked Uta. “Or are you looking for anything in particular. The shop will be closing soon, but either way take your time.”

The boy eyes met Uta’s hidden ones for a second before he nodded and headed to go take a look around the shop. Uta took note of his pale blue eyes and licked his lips at the thought of its juicy taste. He swallowed and headed over to the store’s entrance and turned the lock. _Looks like the prey has cluelessly stumbled into the predators den._

“Ghouls.”

Uta’s eyes widened underneath his mask. “Come again?”

“This may seem shocking, but I saw a friend of mine murdered yesterday.” The boy picked up a gag mask with sequins and rubbed his fingers against the leather material. “We weren’t the closest, at least not in my opinion and yet to see her murdered…”

Uta listened with little interest. _So he came in here to vent to a stranger. Lucky me, maybe I should end his miserable day as we speak._

The boy put the mask down and headed over to a mannequin wearing a horse headed mask. “I can’t describe what I witnessed, but the ghoul who killed her, he looked tired. Like he was fed up with life, but yet he couldn’t stop. The very thought of stopping scared him and that fear made him devour her like a stack of ribs.”

Uta made his way over swiftly to the boy who lacked a good reflex and continued to vent carelessly. Uta rolled his covered eyes and felt he knew the very next words going to seep from the human boy’s mouth. Words of hatred for the ghoul who fed on his friend to live, words of revenge and morality. Uta open his mouth and lifting his mask enough to uncover his mouth he prepared himself for the heavenly taste of human meat.

“Strangely enough,” the boy continued. “I felt detached from my friend’s death, but my heart went out to that ghoul. Its weird but I felt more connected to him than the girl who, who... He paused before speaking again, his voice wavering. I didn't...I didn't deserve to be called her friend!”

Uta’s mouth hung open above the boy’s shoulder. His actions frozen by the unexpected confession of betrayal.

The boy turned around and Uta snapped his mouth shut and glared at the blond haired boy before him. “What makes you think I give one flying fuck?” Uta’s heart beat increased, he felt hungry but for the first time the meat before him felt as if it wasn’t worth eating. A scumbag of a human had invaded his store and if he didn’t leave soon Uta felt he might kill him just for the sake of it. It wasn’t unusual for him, for any ghoul for that matter. Meat was meat, but there were always more delicious options than others.

“Aren’t I the worst?”

Uta was suddenly taken aback by the overwhelming pain that coated the silver boy’s oval shaped face. Tears fell from his eyes to Uta’s bewilderment. His crystal like eyes jaded by tears didn’t help to curve Uta’s growing appetite.

“You should leave,” he finally said coming to his own conclusion with a slight snarl. “If you don’t, those eyes may never cry again.”

The boy seemed taken aback as he wiped ferociously at his tears.

_Pathetic. Prey that looks this pathetically vulnerable is the worse._

The young boy sniffed and adverted his gaze. “Sorry. I’ve had a long day.”

Uta didn’t respond.

He turned his back on the boy and headed over to the mask tables pretending to rearrange them. He listened to the sound of footsteps, to the sound of the front door being unlocked, and finally to the sound of exiting feet followed by a bang from his shops metal door. _Stupid human._

 

 

* * *

**  
**

Meanwhile the silver haired boy made his way through the alley leading out into the open city of Tokyo. His tears still falling and the memory of the night before playing over in his mind, the finale to his friend, no his associate’s life. He walked swiftly with his his charcoal colored hoodie pulled over his head and grinded his teeth together. His day had been the worst, the absolute worst and that meeting with the masked shop owner made him feel even lower than dirt.   _Why did I confide in that stranger? Why did I have to run in this direction? Why couldn’t I save her? What am I really crying for..I know it’s not her?...geez I sound awful. Why did she have to like a guy like me?_ He stopped suddenly remembering the last few minutes of his Luna’s life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Thanks for walking me home Yoru-san!”

Yoru smiled politely running a hand through his silver hair and exhaling. “It’s more along the lines that you forced me to.”

Luna huffed and grabbed Yoru’s sleeve, pulling him forward. “Oh hush! You’re such a negative Nancy!”

Yoru frowned. “Well its not like I mind walking you home, but why did we have to walk the long way? It creepy I doubt any sane person would come this way.”

The two look around at the empty lot with rows of trees and a few flickering street lamps. Yoru begin to concentrate on the dirt path beneath his feet as Luna pulled him forward somehow managing to entwine her fingers with his own. “Hey Yoru-san? Doesn’t this feel nice?”

Yoru stared down at their entwined fingers just barely able to make out the shape in the darkness. “Luna, please never walk this route when you’re alone.”

Luna stopped suddenly and threw herself into Yoru’s unsuspecting arms. “Yoru is worried about me! I’m so happy!”

“Gah! Luna wait.” Yoru exhaled and looked forward as Luna guzzled his neck. _It’s so dark._ Suddenly Yoru squinted his eyes trying to adjust to a figure he saw coming towards them. “Hey Luna.”

Luna ignored Yoru and continued to hold onto him tightly.

“Luna there is someone coming this way.”

They both froze and Yoru felt the urge to back away, but Luna remained in his arms turning her head to the approaching figure.

 _No. No way!_ When Yoru noticed the opening of the figures eyes he knew they were in trouble as the crimson colored eyes approached faster.

“Ghoul!” Luna screamed.

Yoru grabbed Luna’s hand and bolted in the direction they had come, but the sound of the Ghoul's snarl terrified him enough to stumble.

“Uwahhh!” Luna screamed out as she fell on top of Yoru. Yoru groaned as he suddenly felt the weight on his back disappear as quickly as it had appeared. _Luna!_ He hurried to his feet as the sound of Luna’s screaming filled the air.

“Yoru-san!!!”

Yoru turned to face the sound of Luna’s scream and all the will to stand suddenly left him as he watch the ghoul seek his teeth into Luna’s shoulder under a flickering lamp. He watched frozen, his eyes glued not to Luna but the ghoul. His eyes were lifeless as he chewed into Luna who wailed out in pain the whole time. She reached her hand out to Yoru whose eyes never wavered from the ghoul. _Why? Why does he look so pitiful?_

Memories flashed of a handsome face identical to Luna's being torn apart. Images from a past Yoru thought about everyday of his existing life. “T-Takashi..”

A sickening crack brought Yoru back to attention as he became aware of the Ghoul ripping Luna’s arm from its socket. Yoru tried to stand, his legs trembling as he began to back away. “Luna??”

There was no response only the sound of ferocious chewing.

Yoru let out a sob. “Luna! I’m sorry,” he yelled before running off. He ran until his legs hurt, until his tears had run out, until he was on a different side of town, until he no longer knew his surroundings, until he fell headfirst into a pile of trash after tripping down a few concrete stairs.

When he awoke many hours later it was night, but Yoru knew it was a new night. His body ached and he groaned as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He had slept like a corpse and he coughed from thirst remembering the previous night. _Luna is dead and its all my fault._ Yoru stood and brushed off the garbage on his clothes. _Where am I?_ Yoru walked away from the garbage he had emerged from wondering why he had decided to run this way considering it appeared to be a dead end full of bags of trash. He walked up a few stairs he remembered falling down the night before and emerged from the center of an alley. Deciding to go left Yoru found himself walking until he noticed a shop with a black metal door. Painted on the door in colorful words were _HySy ArtMask_ _Studio_.

Yoru stared at the door in awe watching as a beautiful woman with long red hair emerged. She smiled at Yoru before brushing past him and disappearing down the alleyway. Yoru's heart ached at a memory whispering from his core. Words of comfort, of an unguaranteed future pulling him forward into the shop before him.

_“Yoru,” said his mom smiling. “Let it guide you. The effects of destiny where one accidentally stumbles upon something truly wonderful, especially while looking for something unrelated.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! (●´ω｀●)
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic and my first boy love story so please bare with me. I don't know where I'm going with the plot, I just know I won't let you guys down! *makes fist of determination* No matter what i'll try my best to make this story worth reading, as stated in the tags there will be smut. I mean duh. It's going to happen get over it. Derp. However there will be fluff before smut and before smut there will be angst, and after angst they will be smut, and after smut...I think you get the picture. Anyway I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I estimate 10, but each chapter is four pages long on Word Document so there might be more. Again thanks for reading! If you like thumbs up. Here a cookie! ( ･_･)♡


	2. Tainted Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut play that will leave you feeling empty. Not much love involved, anyway I hope Yoru seems like an interesting character because he will be the driving force of this story. As always Uta is Uta without a care in the world, and Itori is my adorable blood drinker.

Uta leaned back in his chair, swaying back and forth out of boredom as he watched Itori sip from a wineglass of human blood. They were in his mask shop sitting at a small table he had set up in the corner of the room. A place where he could spot a customer if one entered, while still looking productive as he had laid out a few undesigned mask infront of him.

“If you were just going to sit there like a bump on a log you could have just come over to my shop stupid U-chan,” said Itori licking some droplets of blood from her soft pink lips. Before Uta could respond she suddenly clasped her hands together. “Or I should have brought Ren-chan along. He’s always fun to tease.”

Uta smirked and continued to lean back even further in his chair defying the laws of physics. “If that blood had the contents of alcohol in it, you would definitely be considered a drunk the way you can down a whole bottle on your own.”

Itori tilted her head to the side and giggled wickedly. “I often catch myself thinking if I had been born a delicate human, would my thirst for such elegant blood transcend to expensive wine?” Itori picked up her wineglass and ran her fingers along its smooth surface. She closed her eyes as Uta watch her thoughts drift to a life that would never be. She smiled suddenly. “Nevertheless only the best for me. Right U-chan?”

“Hmpt!” said Uta with a sly grin.

“You’re not nice at all,” said Itori with a giggle, reaching for the wine bottle on the table filled with blood.

Uta exhaled. “Hey have you been keeping up with the news lately. The Binge Eating Ghoul seems to be giving the 20th ward a hard time.”

Itori took a sip of her blood before digging into her purse and pulling out the day’s newspaper. “You always have to keep up on the latest news. It could be the end of ghoul’s life if he or she lacks the clarity of what’s going on around them.”

Uta nodded. “Well said,” he said reaching for the newspaper Itori held out to him. The front page had more news on Rize Kamishiro, who the world unaware of her true identity referred to as the Binge Eating Ghoul. “I won’t lie,” said Uta smiling. “The girl has guts. She just moved into the 20th ward and already she has claimed her territory and left her mark on things.”

Itori nodded. “She might make an interesting member..”

They locked eyes and silently disagreed with the thought. _She might cause problems if she were to join the Clowns._ Uta begin to skim the newspaper ignoring the common human tragedies occurring around Tokyo and the world. He was about to toss the paper when a picture caught his eye. _I know this guy._ Uta’s grip tightened on the newspaper as he took in the boy in the picture’s silver colored hair, pale blue eyes, and small frame. He had a short article dedicated entirely to him. ‘Boy accused of murder confesses to GHOUL ATTACK!’

“What the hell?”

Itori sipped from her glass. “What is it?”

Uta showed her the paper, pointing to the guy who he had last seen a few weeks ago. “This guy is weird,” he said. “He wandered into my shop a few weeks ago and started talking crazy shit about watching his friend get eaten by a ghoul, and feeling sympathy for the ghoul instead of his friend.”

“That is is weird,” said Itori. “And I remember those cute wide eyes of his. I saw him when I was leaving from here. Haha who would have thought he was some sort of nutjob.”

Uta continued to stare at the young boy’s photo. “So he was accused of murder. Why didn’t he speak up about the ghoul earlier to avoid being blamed? What an idiot.”

Itori eyes caught the way Uta focused on the photo and smirked. “Such a shame, maybe he’s gone crazy from what he saw that night and have convinced himself the ghoul was a lost soul.” Itori tilted her head back and laughed. “He really is a riot. Portraying his feelings onto a ghoul, he almost paid the consequences to such foolishness.”

Uta nodded, his eyes still scanning the story on the silver haired boy. “His name is Yoru. Yoru Fujioka, it seems he’s had a lot of run ins with ghouls in the past. Says here his his dad was killed by one, his mom was attacked by one, and a friend of his named Takashi had a near death experience with a ghoul.”

Itori exhaled. “To bad. It seems his life is filled with individuals like us, but he smelled rather delicious when he was here last time. I can see why these things happen on his watch.”

Uta agreed remembering the sweet scent emanating from the boy named Yoru. “Why did I let him go that night?”

“Hm?” asked Itori.

Uta looked up from the paper meeting Itori’s human like eyes, eyes she hid behind to blend into the human world. Something he didn’t bother with. He took pride in his crimson colored eyes with its black sclera. “I planned to have Yoru for dinner when he came into my shop, but I don’t remember why I changed my mind.”

“Was it because he confided in you about feeling sympathy for a ghoul.”

“Tsk. As if something like that would have an effect on me,” said Uta.

Itori smiled. “He’s still food,” she said. “He’s just more understanding than your usual meal.” Itori downed the rest of the blood in her glass and stood placing the empty wine bottle and glass into her expensive purse. “Well I’m heading out U-chan, stop by my shop sometime.” She ruffled his hair to his annoyance and headed for the door. “Yoru hmm? He was such a cutie, to bad he’s had such bad luck with ghouls. Maybe I might track down that conflicting scent just for the fun of it.” Itori exited the shop leaving Uta to contemplate her words. He smirked at the unspoken challenge. “Not if I eat him first.”

  
**======================================================**

 

Yoru sat on a familiar bed that was not his own wrapped in a blanket of the man he loved. _Takashi._ Yoru wrapped himself tighter in the blanket waiting for him. He tried not to think about Luna, Takashi’s younger sister, not when he was finally able to see Takashi again. The sole reason for his tolerance of Luna in the first place. Yoru stared around the small room containing nothing but the bed he laid on and a desk with a lamp and books on top of it.

“Oi, here is an extra blanket.” Takashi tossed the thick wool blanket over Yoru’s head and went to take a seat next to him on his bed. Yoru felt his heartbeat increase as the man he had loved for the past two years sat so close to him. He let his pale eyes travel from Takashi’s apricot colored hair to his hazel eyes, down his slender nose and diamond shaped face. His shoulders weren't broad, but they were on the borderline of being considered muscular.

“Takashi,” he said. “I hope its okay that I’m staying here. The paparazzi has been swarming my apartment after the incident, and since you’re back from overseas after hearing about Luna...I feel like I’m taking advantage of the situation.”

Takashi didn’t respond. Instead he ran a hand through his hair, exhaling as he pulled off his shirt.

Yoru’s eyes widened. “Ehh?”

Takashi faced Yoru and reached for the blanket Yoru had himself wrapped in.

“Wait,” said Yoru. “Right now?”

Takashi responded by pulling Yoru forward and licking the nape of Yoru’s fine neck, he then stood on his knees over Yoru who immediately knew what to do. He unbuckled Takashi’s belt buckle and slid his pants below his waist while staring at his growing bulge. He licked at the tip before slowly putting Takashi’s cock in his mouth. Saliva pooled from Yoru’s mouth as he swirled his tongue around Takashi’s shaft, who took the opportunity to pull Yoru's shirt off. Yoru felt his own cock becoming hard as he made Takashi feel good.

“Mmm.” Takashi leaned his head back and placed both of his hands on the sides of Yoru’s face. He made his strokes inside Yoru’s mouth faster and stronger. “That’s it,” he panting.

Yoru’s eyes closed as his head bobbed over his partners cock when suddenly Takashi pulled him away. Yoru gasped and was soon pushed on his his back with his pants being pulled off. He stared up at Takashi who allowed both of their cocks to rub up against each other.

“Aaahh.” Yoru hands found their way to Takashi’s shoulder as he pulled him forward biting down lightly onto his skin. Takashi continued to stroke both of their shafts against one another allowing their precum to act as lube as he brought them both closer to the edge. He stared down at Yoru whose face was now flushed red and saw the passion in his clear eyes.

Takashi’s eyes narrowed as he lifted himself off Yoru, while proceeded to stroke his own dick overtop of him. Yoru’s confused expression enticed him, and he released himself all over Yoru’s body before standing up panting.

Yoru frowned. “You didn't allow me to come.”

Takashi stared down into Yoru’s unsettled eyes and tried to steady his breathing. “You can stay tonight, but only tonight.” Before Yoru could respond Takashi left the room leaving Yoru covered in shame.

"That bastard."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The more I write the more everything seems to make sense. As you might have noticed this is before *SPOILER* The death of Rize which means right now Kaneki is somewhere in Tokyo living his normal life. :)  
> ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ


	3. The Firecracker Named Yoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that cute girl with the mean wide eyes? Read and find out. Uta not just being Uta, but also derping hard in this chapter. We also discover Yoru's true personality.

Yoru refused to look up, he refused to meet the similar clear eyes that stared down at him. _Not a chance._

“Yoru! Look at me, you are going no matter what you say!”

“Like hell I am. Why should I go back?”

Yoru’s mother stared down at him and exhaled. “Where did my son go? I don’t even know who you are anymore!”

Yoru rolled his eyes. “Geez you’re being dramatic.”

“One year,” his mom said. “Just get through this year and you’ll be done. You’ll be a high school graduate. Just get through this year! That’s all I’m asking of you.”

Yoru felt his defenses weakening and finally looked up to meet his mother’s eyes. They were tired and appeared to be losing the shine Yoru had once known. “Fine...I’ll go. Just stop over exerting yourself.”

His mother smiled and opened her arms wide. “I knew you’d be a good boy. Come here my little firecracker!”

Yoru felt all his brain cells implode on themselves. “Mom, don’t ever call me that I’ve told you to stop,” Yoru yelled struggling against his mothers approaching arms as she laughed.

 

**======================================================**

 

Yoru felt the eyes of everyone watching him as he entered Kiyomi High School. His dread was warranted as he thought back on the argument with his mom about wanting to just quit school. He hated it, he hated the other students, the teachers, _everyone._

“Yayyy!” came a familiar voice. “Yoru’s back! Yoru’s back!”

Yoru felt the weight of someone on his back and soon enough a small chin was planted on his shoulder. He inhaled before giving the person a warm smile. “I’ve missed you to Choiko.”

Glossy lips pressed against his cheek as his friends gathered around him.

“Yoru,” said Kame waving. “Good to see you again.”

His other friends Kichi, Masao, Yuki, and Jiro laughed at the situation Yoru appeared to be in. Choiko continued to kiss Yoru’s right cheek over and over to his annoyance. He forced a smile. “Choiko,” he said. “If you don’t plan on going any further than your docile kisses I suggest you stop now.”

Choiko who was still on Yoru’s back giggle. “I don’t mind doing things with Yoru.” She licked his ear and Yoru’s friends laughed louder.

“Get a room,” said Masao.

Yoru exhaled and stared at all the faces surrounding him, they seemed blurred. They were all his friends, and yet he wasn't even sure whose face belonged to who, let alone the names of these people. He was lucky that he remembered Choiko, but that was because the girl had no problem making her way into his personal space. In the end he hadn't missed them at all, not one bit. They could all go to hell as far as he was concerned especially the annoying pest whose legs were wrapped around his stomach as she rested on his back. _I hate you all._

 

**======================================================**

 

When the final bell rang Yoru couldn't be happier, he rushed to his locker and grabbed his black hoodie. He wasted no time pushing past the other students in the hall, while trying not to be detected by his friends from earlier. The beige colored walls covered in fundamental nonsense made him want to puke, and the squeaky marbled floors practically drove him crazy. Yoru was close to freedom as the school’s entrance appeared into sight, but In his state of escapism he collided with a girl carrying a purple notebook.

“Sorry,” said Yoru extending his hand out to her while trying to get a better view of her face. Black bangs hid the girl’s eyes and her uniform was identical to just about every other girl at Kiyomi High School. “Here let me help you.”

The girl refused his his hand and stood up on her own allowing Yoru to get a better view of her face.

“Touka! I’m sorry I didn't see you.”

The girl’s dark black eyes glared back at him. “How do you know my name?”

Yoru mouth snapped shut. _How do I know your name? Oh thats right before I knew about my preferences for the same sex, I thought you were kinda cute. Like hell, as if I could ever say that._ Yoru smiled. “I always remember a pretty girl’s name. We use to be in the same class together two years ago.”

Touka frowned. “I...don’t remember.” She abruptly turned away and headed for the exit to Yoru’s humiliation. He rushed after her determined to save face. “Touka, how have classes been?”

She ignored him and proceeded out into the sunshine of Tokyo.

He huffed. “That’s some attitude you have. I know I’ve been missing in action from school lately, but I don’t think I’ve lost my charming touch.” Yoru flashed Touka his winning smile and felt satisfied when she came to a sudden stop at the school’s outside entrance where Kiyomi High School was carved into fancy white bricks. “Ehh?”

Touka stared forward with her infamous frown. “Uta. What the hell are you doing here?”

Yoru almost took off running when he noticed the familiar tattoos and face piercings of the man infront of him until he remembered his previous goal. Touka. While avoiding the sunglassed face of the person known as Uta, Yoru turned his attention back to Touka. “So as I was saying-”

“Shut up,’ said Touka. “You’re annoying.”

“Pffft!” Uta burst into laughter at Yoru's flushed face. “I came here for him.” he said tilting his head in Yoru’s direction.

Touka grimaced. “Ugh...why?”

“Hey! What is that suppose to mean?” asked Yoru.

Touka rolled her eyes “I don’t have time for this.” With a final glare at Yoru she nodded at Uta and departed down the street.

He chuckled. “Later Touka.”

Yoru gritted his teeth together while watching Touka walk away. “She has got to be the most contradicting thing in existence.”

“Really?” asked Uta.

Yoru nodded. “Definitely! I mean how can someone be so cute and yet so pompous.”

Uta stared at the angry boy in amusement. “What else is she?”

“Huh?”

“What else is Touka? Or better yet, how about you?”

Yoru frowned. “Me?”

“Yeah you’re calling Touka irritatingly self important, but isn’t that better than being a cry baby like a certain someone?”

Yoru cringed. “Are you talking about me?”

Uta smirked. “Well you were the one who came into my shop and I don’t know, cried like a baby.”

“Did you come here just to say that?” asked Yoru. “And how did you know I went to this school? You stalk-”

“Is that anyway to talk to your Senpai. Even after I went through all the trouble to bring you this.” Uta held up a black leather mask with sequins as Yoru stared at him dumfounded.

“Are you kidding me?...I’m calling the cops.”

Uta flung the mask at Yoru’s face as he attempted to pull his cellphone out from his pocket. “Ugh! You, just what game are you playing?”

“Hmmm.” Uta rubbed at his chin as he seemed to draw attention from the surroundings students of Kiyomi High School.

“Please get the hell out of here,” said Yoru crushing the leather mask in his hand. “One, you’re attracting alot of attention with your fugitive like appearance, and two, you're creeping me out. Seriously how the hell did you know I went to this school?”

Uta continued to rub at his chin, his posture similar to a celebrity outlaw if that were possible.

Yoru exhaled. “Well as nice as it _wasn’t_ meeting you. I’ll be going now.”

Uta chuckled. “Your personality seems to have gone through a dramatic change.”

“Change?” asked Yoru. “You don’t have the right to say that! You don’t even know me!”

“I know you seemed like a complete scaredy cat that night I saw you. I just assumed you were naturally timid and whiny, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

Yoru clenched his fist. “What the hell! So crying after surviving a Ghoul attack makes me a coward?” He suddenly noticed the whispering and stares from his fellow students and exhaled. “This is ridiculous. Why am I even wasting my breath on you. I mean you’re the same guy who kicked me out that night.”

Uta smiled. “Yeah...I am that guy. The names Uta, nice to meet you,  _grub_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ I love Touka-chan she is just badass. Haha to think this Touka is blending into society and has yet to become friends with Kaneki. Hehe I ship them so hard! Touken for life!


	4. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I wrong for loving you so much...Takashi? -Yoru Fujioka
> 
> P.S: A word that might or might not be familiar to some in this chapter. Oniisan (お兄さん): big brother, or also "a young gentleman". The descriptive noun is ani (兄?).

Chapter 4: Stalker

 

_I have a stalker. There is no other way to put it. His arms are covered in tattoo’s, there is even one on his neck in words I don’t even bother to read. Piercings coat my stalkers ears, along with an eyebrow ring and a lip ring he occasionally makes a show of flicking his tongue over. I guess to make sure its still there. He seems to strut, not walk, and his sunglasses annoy me to no end. I can only assume that no matter what the weather is like he will continue to wear his black shades proudly. Yep I have a stalker and he seems to think I look yummy enough to...eat?_

 

**\-----**

 

“Hey you dropped your mask!” said Uta, picking up the black leather mask coated in sequins.

Yoru huffed as Uta continued to follow after him, walking casually through the crowded streets of Tokyo. “I don’t want it, take it back.”

“But I saw you staring at it that night.”

Yoru stopped walking and turned to face his stalker. “Would you stop bringing that night up. I ended up showing you my weak side, but don’t you dare misunderstand! I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you continue to follow me!”

The mass of people that were within ear shot cast curious glances at the odd pair as Uta tried to hide his amusement. Yoru’s face slowly turned beet red as snickers escaped from Uta’s mouth. His eyes narrowed as Uta begin to shake with laughter.

“You say Touka is a walking contradiction but maybe you’re confused. I think Yoru is the most contradicting thing of all with his delicate appearance and horrible personality.

“You, you don’t...tsk!” Yoru stormed off, his patience reaching an all time low. _This asshole thinks he knows me, ha!_ Yoru expected to be followed and harassed even more, but when he glanced over his shoulder he was surprised to see Uta standing in the same spot. Uta smiled warmly and waved. “I have to go now, but beware of beautiful red heads,”he said before walking off and being swallowed by the crowd.

Yoru scratched his head. “Red heads? Hmpt! The one I should beware of is you!”

Back at home Yoru tried to be productive, but of course he found his thoughts drifting to the strange man named Uta. To think he really came to deliver a mask that he had been staring at on that fateful night where Luna fell victim to a ghoul the night before. He exhaled at the sudden nightmare as he paced around his small room tossing the sequined mask onto his futon. Luna. She was really gone and her death already a thing of the past. A smile crept across Yoru’s face as he remembered the way Luna would rush to meet him before he arrived home, and then pull him along with her to their favorite coffee shop. The Sugarplum Cafe. _Looks like I won’t be having coffee there again for a long time._

_**=====================================================** _

 

“Yoru you have to try my hazelnut latte! It’s delicious!” said Luna as Yoru and her sat across from each other at a small red oak table enjoying their drinks.

“I think I’ll pass-”

“But why, you love sweet things.” said Luna tilting her head to the side, her apricot locks following her sudden movement.

Yoru’s face reddened. “I don’t love them idiot. They’re okay at best.”

Luna giggled. “Really Yoru, do you really think I’ll fall for that? I know you love sweet things! Don’t feel ashamed about it. So what if you’re adorable looking and you even like sweets Yoru is still tough.”

“Shut up!” Yoru yelled grabbing for the latte. “I’ll taste it, just stop talking!”

Luna smiled and watched as Yoru’s plush lips made contact with her cup. Yoru closed his eyes as the sweet liquid traveled down his throat, while Luna’s hazel eyes sparkled as she took in the way a content smile spread across his face before his cerulean eyes fluttered open.

Yoru cheeks felt warm as he licked at his lips, hoping to taste any extra hazelnut. “It was really good.”

Luna’s eyes widened. “Yoru….SO CUTEEEE!” Luna reached across the table and pulled Yoru’s head toward her chest.

“Stop it Luna! What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“It’s your fault for seducing me!” she wailed hugging him tighter.

Yoru tried to pull away from the soft cushion of Luna’s chest. “You’re embarrassing me stupid! Let go! People are staring!” said Yoru as his eyes noticed the bewildered look of some of the patrons and customers near them in the medium sized cafe.

Luna huffed and reluctantly released her grip as Yoru fell back into his chair. He tried to fix his muffled hair as Luna pursed her lips together.

“What’s with that stupid look?” asked Yoru.

“Weren't you at least a little turned on?”

Yoru eyes widened. “Why the hell would I be?”

Luna squirmed in her chair. “Its not fair!”

“You’re creeping me out,” said Yoru as Luna bit down on her lip.

“It so easy for you to seduce me, but I have no effect on you at all!”

Yoru felt steam pulsing from his ears at Luna’s outburst. “Not so loud!” he said.

Luna crossed her arms. “Hmmpt!”

They sat together in silence as they both continued to sip at their drinks when Yoru, upon staring at Luna’s annoyed face found his thoughts drifting to Takashi, Luna’s older brother and his...lover? No not anymore obviously. Takashi had been gone for a whole year already, returning only during summer and even then Yoru found himself ignored during those long summer days. _I just don’t understand._ Yoru’s mind flicked with images of the things Takashi and him had done, things they never would have imagined between the two of them as men.

“Yoru.”

A distraught Yoru looked up at Luna who seemed worried. “Are you alright?” she asked reaching for the left hand he had clawed into his right arm.

He smiled. “Itchy..”

Luna frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for.”

Luna blushed. “I said it was Yoru’s fault for seducing me haha, but it’s not your fault. That would be victim blaming. It my fault-”

“Idiot I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

Yoru exhaled. “Have you talked to your older brother recently?”

Luna eyes widened. “Ohh missing your best friend already?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I have,” said Luna. “He’s having fun overseas in America. When he’s done studying abroad he might permanently move there is what Oniisan said.”

Yoru allowed his silver bangs to coat his eyes. “That all?”

“He met a nice girl who he thinks is his type.”

“What else.”

“He’s making alot of friends, studying hard, and participating in sports.”

Yoru clenched his fist. “Any more?”

“He’s _really_ happy.”

And with that Yoru forced a smile. “I’m happy to hear things are going so well for him. Really happy…”

 

****\-----**  
**

  
Yoru frowned at the sudden memory with the sour taste of hazelnut remembered on his tongue. So what if he had taken advantage of Luna’s feelings during the past, for him to stay up to date on the things happening in Takashi’s life. He needed to know or he would have drove himself crazy. Yoru felt an ache in his chest. _No Luna didn't deserve that._  Yoru shook his head. _If I don’t get out of this room I’m going to go insane._ He headed over to his closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a plain white tshirt before changing out of his school uniform. He yawned and headed out into the living where his mother's love for western style radiated through the walls. Without even a glance around the room, Yoru decided to write a quick note before putting on his black hoodie, grabbing his travel bag, and departing. _Going out. Be back tomorrow, maybe. Weekend plans with friends. -YF_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you found this chapter interesting enough. However, next chapter will be a fun ride see you there! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. I'm a Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoru and Takashi reunite, but Yoru's guilt about Luna's death continue to eat away at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

"Takashi...you came."

Takashi looked at Yoru and smiled. "Yeah why wouldn't I? When you call I always answer."

Yoru felt his heart skip a beat. It was true, no matter how much time had passed between them, when he called Takashi came running. It made his heart hurt all the more knowing this, because when Takashi left for college it only took a phone call to hear his voice, but being reluctant Yoru could never gather up the courage to make the call. He'd wait for Takashi to reach out to him, and of course that never happened. Yeah Takashi came running for him when he needed him, but only when he initiated their contact. The revelation made Yoru frown when Takashi placed a hand on his forehead. Standing over Yoru he laughed. "So whats up. Why did you want to meet?"

Takashi's hand trailed down Yoru's tresses to his cheek as Yoru savored the touch, allowing his head to press against Takashi's hand. "I missed you," Yoru admitted. Takashi smiled softly, pulling Yoru into an embrace. "Then call me more often," he said. Yoru squeezed at Takashi's jacket before Takashi gently pulled away. It was times like this where Yoru wanted nothing more then for the world to disappear, leaving behind just the two of them, like this forever. In each others arms. He blushed at the sappiness of the thought.

"Lets go somewhere," said Takashi suddenly. "Coffee?"

Yoru nodded slowly. "I want coffee, but I--" his words trailed off. He didn't want to go to the coffee shop he and Luna use to visit frequently. It would hurt to much.

"I know of this cool place," said Takashi. "Its a bus ride away, it should take about 45 minutes to get there. "A cafe called Aniteku."

Yoru smiled. "Lets go there," he said as Takashi and him begin to walk. Yoru found his thoughts drifting as Takashi talked about school, his friends, and a girl whose name he did not catch.  _Luna please forgive me, but I'm really happy. Takashi is by my side once again, and I'm really, really happy._

 

**\------**

 

"Not you," said the dark haired girl. Takashi chuckled as Yoru gritted his teeth. "Touka good to see you again."

"I can't say the same," said Touka adorned in her work uniform. A black vest over a white work shirt, paired with black jeans and completed with an apron. 

Yoru snickered, taking in the girl's attire. To think he once considered her cute. "Is that anyway to talk to a customer," he said. "Especially one with a fashion sense you seem to be lacking. Keep that behavior up, and you wont get a tip."

Touka's grip on the notepad in her hand tightened. "What will you be having today," she asked. 

Takashi who sat across from Yoru cleared his throat. "A blueberry muffin please and a caramel macchiato." He smiled as Touka wrote down his order before glaring Yoru's way. "And you?"

"I'll like to have Touka with better manners on a platter."

"Sorry, but that not on the menu. I recommend water to go with your tasteless sense of humor."

"Oh really I think my humor has more taste than your fashion sense."

"I beg to differ," said Touka, nearly growling as she spoke.

Yoru chuckled running a hand through his hair with a saucy smile. "Tsk, tsk. It's never okay to disagree with a customer. Seems not only did you skip fashion 101 class but you missed customers etiquette class as well."

Touka's eyes widened for a moment as a blush formed around her cheeks. Her mouth opened to speak when wrinkled hands reached for her shoulders. "Touka it's not ideal to converse with a customer for so long." said an old man dressed similar to Touka.

Touka nodded. "Water it is," she said before walking away briskly.

"Ah! Wait that's not what I asked for," Yoru raised a hand when he noticed the old man's gaze on him.

"It is also not polite to provoke the staff," said the old man. He was smiling but his voice held a warning within it. 

Yoru tried to hold contact, but his eyes wavered as the man's powerful stare begin to make him feel uncomfortable.

Smiling, the man walked away. "Please enjoy the rest of your day," he said going back to the counter to greet entering customers. 

Yoru shot Takashi a glare the moment the man was out of hearing distance. "This place sucks!" he hissed in a whispered tone.

"Sorry," said Takashi. "I didn't know you were an unwanted guest here."

"Unwanted?!" said Yoru. "I've never been here in my life. That just goes to show you how bad the service is here."

Takashi chuckled. "Yoru has not changed at all. Still as ill mannered as always."

"I am not," Yoru hesitated his next words. "But I was the last time we met."

Takashi blushed, remembering the way he mishandled Yoru. Reliving himself and then leaving Yoru unsatisfied. "About that," said Takashi.

Yoru held up a hand. "Forget it. I know you were just stressed and needed something to take it out on."

"It still doesn't excuse my actions," said Takashi frowning.

Yoru smiled, reaching across the table to caress Takashi's cheek. He stiffened causing Yoru to cease his movement.

"We're in public," said Takashi leaning back in his chair to avoid Yoru's touch.

Yoru forced a smile. "You're right. Sorry."

"Anyway," said Takashi. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you about Luna."

Yoru felt his face drain of color. "I...I don't want to talk about that."

"Please," said Takashi. His eyes made Yoru's heart beat faster than usual. "I just need to know how things led to her death. I mean there is no way that ghoul attacked near out house, or even on our street. Of all the years we've lived in that area there has never been a ghoul attack."

Takashi leaned forward his hands resting face down on the table. "The police refused to tell me anything, and the papers aren't much better. I want you to tell me what happened. Why was Luna killed? How?"

Yoru's eyes fell to Takashi's trembling hands. He was still bothered by his sister's death like any brother would be, but Yoru was different. He only mourned his source of information regarding Takashi. Yoru's throat clenched. _I'm the worst. The absolute worse. Takashi deserves to know that truth, but will he hate me? I don't think I could live knowing he hated me._

"Yoru please..."

Yoru brought his eyes up to meet Takashi's and smiled. "Can I tell you something first. Before we talk about Luna."

Takashi looked surprised but he nodded sitting himself upright.

Before Yoru could speak Touka walked up to their table with a tray. Carrying two orders for a blueberry muffin and a caramel michiatto. 

"I didn't ask for this," said Yoru as Touka set their orders down in front of them.

"You're lucky you get anything," she said. She gave Takashi a slight nod. "Please let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Please let me know when you fix your attitude," Yoru said, mimicking her. 

"Die," said Touka simply.

Takashi smiled wearily. "Thank you," he said as Touka departed. 

Yoru frowned. "That girl--"

"So what did you want to tell," asked Takashi biting into his blueberry muffin.

Yoru inhaled before locking eyes with Takashi. "Promise to listen to everything I have to say before interrupting."

"I promise."

Yoru tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as his eyes melted into Takashi's stare. His lips beginning to move to convey his feelings, feelings he hoped Takashi would understand.

"I-I've always loved you Takashi. I still love you and I don't know how you fell about me but..." Yoru couldn't gather his words as Takashi stared at him in surprise, making him waver in his pursuit to express his longing. 

"But?" asked Takashi.

"I want to be with you," said Yoru finally. The crimson of his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck."

Takashi ran a hair through his hair. Hair the same apricot color as Luna's and eyes eerily as green. "Yoru I don't know what to say."

They were silent for a moment, their eyes glued to one another when Takashi smiled to Yoru's relief. "I'm flattered Yoru, really, but with school and the incident with Luna I'm just not ready for a relationship."

Yoru's eyes fell to the wooden table. "...I understand."

"No let me finish," said Takashi. "Even though a relationship is not possible now, I still want you to love me."

"How selfish," said Yoru. 

Takashi laughed. "But seriously, thank you for being honest with me Yoru."

Yoru felt a pang in his chest. Honest. Was he honest? For the past few years he had kept his love for Takashi a secret, used Luna to get closer to him, and hid the depths of her murder from the person who deserved to know about Luna's last moments alive the most. "Takashi," said Yoru suddenly. "How do you feel about me?"

"I like you," said Takashi.

"Then please don't hate me."

"Huh?" Takashi took a sip from his caramel macchiato. "Yoru you can be pretty weird sometimes. Why would I hate you?"

It was now or never. Yoru took a deep breath. _"Because I couldn't save Luna. "_

 


	6. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoru is having a bad day, and it goes from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Takashi's expression became one of confusion. "Yoru what are you saying?"

Yoru felt his nerve wavering as Takashi scooted closer to the table separating them. 

"Well you were right about one thing," said Yoru. "Luna and I weren't attacked near your home. We were walking the long way back, through the park with the weird lights at night."

"What," said Takashi, shaking his head. "Why would you do that? Were you trying to come on to my little sister? Everyone knows that park at night is like a Rated R film waiting to happen. What sane person would chose to go that route when there is a faster and safer alternative? That is unless they had some inappropriate intentions in mind."

Yoru sighed. "Luna wanted to talk."

"You guys could have talked outside our house!" 

"Takashi," said Yoru patiently. "Please listen."

Takashi held back his next words and exhaled. "Continue."

"We were walking and she...she wanted to link arms," said Yoru.

Takashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And she hugged me. That's when I noticed the ghoul in the distance, but he was faster, faster than we could run." Yoru's voice wavered, remembering the scene of that cruel night. Luna's arm snapping, the blood being forced up from her bowels and her desperate look of terror as she called out to him with her last dying breaths. Hurt at all the things she would never be able to say to him, even though he knew them all.

 _"I love you Yoru."_ Those were words that would never come into existence. Luna was dead, and her confession went with her. 

Yoru's throat tightened. He had always known about Luna's feelings, she was so obvious with her behavior, but even Luna had her moments of reservation. Going into her own thoughts, probably contemplating on the ways she could express herself. 

"And," said Takashi, bringing him back to the present. His shoulder were beginning to shake. "What??"

"I ran."

Takashi's eyes widened.

"I was scared, and Luna was already being...." Yoru couldn't finish, but Takashi knew what he meant.

Takashi wiped his eyes. "It must have been hard for you," he said.

Yoru nodded, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry."

Tahashi stood. "I-I have to go," he said. His face had become unreadable.

"What wait," Yoru said reaching out to him. He pulled away. "Don't."

Yoru let his hand fall. "Takashi while we're being honest I have to come clean. I never once considered Luna my friend." Takashi froze and turned to face Yoru.

"I've never been honest with her. I used her for my own personal gain, and I never got to apologize to her. I feel terrible, and yet after everything that's happened. My heart still hurts more seeing you walk away from me than anything. I—"

Yoru's words were cut off by the cool sensation of Takashi's unfinished caramel michiatto being thrown in his face.

"You bastard!" he yelled out. 

Yoru's eyes burned as he squeezed them shut tight, and fumbled his arms around the table looking for a napkin. A hushed tone fell over the cafe and Yoru knew they were staring.

"You're lucky a drink in the face is all you get." snarled Takashi. "because I really want to kick your ass right now!"

Yoru felt a napkin under his hand and used it to pat his eyes dry, and opening them he saw Takashi glaring at him. "I can't believe you're saying your friendship with my little sister meant nothing to you. Is this a joke?" said Takashi. "because if it is, it's not funny. Were you using Luna to get to me? Is this why you confessed? Is this why you wanted to meet? In hopes of clearing your sick conscious!" Takashi eyes were dark and if looks could kill Yoru was sure he would be dead. "Did you think I would forgive you, and that we could be together after this. Yoru you are a sick fuck! How could you do that to my little sister!? How can you say your friendship meant nothing!?

"That's not what I'm saying at all! Takashi! Please let me finish...I-I didn't mean it that way at all!"

"Shut the hell up!" said Takashi. He clenched his fist. "I'm leaving," he said. "Don't ever come near me or my family again."

Seeing him turn to leave Yoru panicked, reaching across the table to grab his arm. With furious eyes Takashi pushed Yoru back roughly, his eyes full of rage. "Don't touch me you, you _disgusting faggot!_ "

Yoru's breathing stopped momentarily and before he could stop them, tears were falling from his wide eyes. He released Takashi's hand immediately and without a second glance Takashi was rushing through the isles of tables nearby, past Touka, and the old man at the counter, and out of the door. The bell rang as the door closed signalling his leave. Yoru sat there stunned, his tears wouldn't stopped. He wiped them repeatedly trying to ignore everyone's gaze. _Man this hurts._ Thinking of those words felt like a slap to Yoru. _Disgusting faggot. How could he say that?_   _It wasn't like I was sleeping with my self all those times._  Yoru's mind filled with the memory of Takashi pushing him down and starting something that would change the course of their friendship forever. Yoru had always loved Takashi, but he had never confessed. He never even planned to, he valued their friendship too much to confess, and the day Takashi initiated sex with him, Yoru had never felt happier, but it was all for nothing because Takashi had wanted nothing but sex. Yoru frowned at the memories. _It wasn't like I initiated those moments, but maybe Takashi's right. I was disgusting for using Luna to stay in his life and I was disgusting for becoming this way. For liking men for letting him do those things to me....I became really disgusting._  Yoru chocked on his tears when he heard shuffling nearby. Looking up he saw the old man clearing the table, he smiled at Yoru before departing, and Touka took his place wiping the table clean.

Yoru felt ashamed and turned his gaze back to the table, continuing to wipe his face.

"To think," said Touka. "I thought there was one jerk sitting at this table but apparently there were two. Throwing drinks...what a cowardly thing to do."

Yoru snorted as she handed him a napkin, not bothered by him refusing to meet her eyes. "Don't be nice to me," he said snatching it.

She laughed softly and for a second he couldn't help looking up at her.

"Trust me," she said smiling. "I'm not being nice. I'm doing my job."

Yoru smiled back. Touka was really pretty when she smiled.

After cleaning the table Touka's eyes fell on his shirt, covered in sticky coffee that dripped messily onto his pants.

Yoru stood. "I'm leaving," he said when Touka pushed him back down into his seat.

"As much a I want you out of here," she said. "Someone has to pay for the two servings of muffins and iced coffee."

"What!" said Yoru.

She raised an eyebrow. "Money," she said simply. "You eat here you pay here."

"I know that!" Yoru said indignantly. He rummaged through his soaked pockets. _Nothing._ "I can't believe this! I only have a bus card!"

"Hmm I guess you friend was suppose to pay before he stormed out," said Touka looking unsympathetic.

"Yeah...I'll pay you back," said Yoru. "In school on Monday I'll give—"

"No you pay now or else." Touka frowned pulling Yoru up by the collar. "This isn't a charity place."

Yoru pulled away from Touka and glared at her. "No one's asking for charity you unfashionable ingrate! I'll give you the money Monday, that's only two days from now!"

Touka stepped forward, hes fist clenched, when save once again by the smiling old man the arguing ceased. "Problem?" He said to Touka. 

She told him about Yoru not having money to pay while he stood by feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. His eyes wandered the cafe to distract himself when he noticed the bell ring. A customer had entered. They stopped talking immediately and greeted the customer. The customer seemed startled with his short stature, and had a book cupped in his hand. 

"Touka," said the old man.

"On it," she said heading over to the male with black hair. He blushed as she escorted him to a table near a window. He glanced in Yoru's direction, and gulped at his glaring face, and turned around in his seat, ordered, and opened his book to read stiffly. 

Yoru rolled his eyes and repeated his solution to the owner. "I said I'll pay Touka Monday when I see her in school."

"That won't be necessary," he said. "Follow me."

Yoru stood unmoving as the old man walked through the cafe and stopped at the door leading to the staff's backroom.

"I'd rather not," said Yoru, but the old man was stern and he stared Yoru down from across the room. People were still watching him and he sighed rushing to meet the old me. "This is ridiculous," he said when he reached him. "I can pay, just not at this moment."

"Well you won't have to worry about paying," said the old man leading Yoru through the back room. They walked past the kitchen and into a changing room. The old man digged through a random closet and pulled out a boy version of Touka's work uniform. 

"Two hours," he said simply. "Two hours of working she be enough labor to pay back what you owe." 

Before Yoro could respond the old man nodded and left the room leaving a bewildered Yoru behind.

  

_**~~~~** _

 

"Ridiculous!" said Yoru. "Absolutely ridiculous. Over a few measly snacks I have to do all of this work." 

Touka rolled her eyes as Yoru glared at her. "Why do I have to stand here. I hate people I don't want to greet them!"

Touka stepped down hard on Yoru's foot and he yelped as she pulled him close to her. "You chose to fly through washing the dishes and you suck at making coffee and pastries. So stand here, shut up, and smile when a customer enters or leaves."

"But —" Touka stepped on Yoru's foot again and his mouth snapped closed feeling like another blow to his foot would crush his toes.

"Got it?" Touka asked releasing him. 

He nodded lifting his leg up as he leaned against the counter to rub his foot. He had been there for an hour but it felt like an eternity. Now he had to spend the remaining hour standing and greeting strangers.

The door swung open startling him and he turned to greet a boisterous blond guy with an annoying smile. Before he could speak the male was rushing through the cafe to sit with the black haired male from earlier, still engrossed in his book until his friend snuck up behind him. After a few moments of what look like bickering which Yoru could hear from across the cafe, one of their names appeared to be Hide and the other Kaneki. They both laughed suddenly though the black haired male still looked as uncomfortable as the moment he entered the store. Yoru sighed and turned his attention back to the door, but it was hard he soon came to realize as the blond male talked obnoxiously loud while his friend tried to quiet him down. Yoru watched as he flirted with Touka and bullied his friend with the black hair playfully, until finally he decided to leave. When he made his way out the cafe Yoru did not bother to wish him farewell, instead he rolled his eyes. _Good riddance!_

An hour later Yoru sighed in relief. _Finally I can leave!_  Yoru returned his uniform and said goodbye to the old man who had washed his coffee stained clothes and dried them. Yoru now knew he went by Yoshimura and thanked him. He grunted to Touka however and was just heading for the door when he spotted the blacked hair male conversing with a pretty girl with glasses. She held a book which they both seemed intrigued by, and moving closer, pretended to be fascinated by some nearby plants. Gawking he over heard a date being planned. _Impossible_ thought Yoru. _A plain guy like that and a cute girl like her._ He watched as the awkward fellow waved goodbye and the purple haired, bright eyed girl departed. 

"Still here," said a voice behind Yoru. He jumped and nearly shouted when he saw Yoshimaru. 

"Geez old man. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He chuckled before offering Yoru a free cup of coffee. 

Yoru who realized he had nothing else to do for the remainder of the day exhaled and accepted. He went to go sit at a table close to the counter as Yoshimaru poured him some freshly brewed coffee. 

"You did quite well today," said Yoshimaru as he walked around the counter and sat the steaming hot drink in front of a frowning Yoru. 

"Thanks," he said simply.

"No thank you for your hard work." He smiled at Yoru and went back to work leaving Yoru to feel rather empty. 

Needless to say time passed in a blur as Yoru waited for his coffee to cool, and by the time he drank it, it was cold and as he wandered in and out of flashbacks in his mind concerning Takashi. A few hours later Touka stood over him with a frown. That's when Yoru noticed the cafe was empty and Yoshimaru was smiling at him as he cleaned the counter.

"Leave," said Touka in a matter of fact tone. 

Yoru finally pushed thoughts of Takashi to the back of his mind and was startled by the dark sky outside. "Shit!" he said standing up. Are the buses still running?"

"Should be," said Touka and turned away, heading to the back room. 

"Have a good night," said Yoshimaru as Yoru left the cafe.

"Back at you old man."

Once on the street Yoru shivered. The night air was cold and not being familiar with the area he headed in a random direction. Unfortunately that turned out to back fire. He had no idea where he was and after twenty minutes of walking and passing three bus unfamiliar bus stops, he knew for a fact he hadn't gone in the right direction. "Dammit!" said Yoru pulling the hood of his thick jacket over his head. The wind picked up as he continued on. There wasn't a person on the streets and he cursed himself for zoning out the way he did back at Aniteku, but luck seemed to come his way when he spotted familiar purple hair.

"Hey!" he called out. So happy to see someone, particularly a pretty girl, the thought of why she would be out this late by herself never crossed his mind.

She smiled pushing her glasses up with a gloved hand, and Yoru blushed. He forced himself to stand taller before he could speak. She was a very pretty girl.

"I'm lost," he said. He explained what happened and she giggled at his story. 

"I can lead you to the next bus stop she said innocently enough, taking Yoru's hand in her's he blushed. They talked as she lead the way, keeping Yoru fascinated with her own moments in time where she became scatter brained and lost track of time. Yoru was enraptured by the girl and before he could ask her name she became quiet snapping Yoru out of his trace. They were in a dark area. Maybe an alley, and their way no sign of life besides them. Yoru became uneasy. "We should keep moving," he said. But the girl laughed suddenly, and it wasn't the cute laugh from before. No this time it was frightening and shrilly. 

Yoru 's eyes widened in horror when the girl turned to him, sharp knife like limbs were pertruding from her back. The sclera of her eyes were black, and her cornea had turned completely red. Yoru screamed, stumbling back so suddenly he fell. The girl found this hilarious and in a second she was on top of him, her teeth snapping for a bite of his flesh while his arms were held out keeping her at bay. 

"Get away from me you ghoul!!!"

She continued to laugh. "Its okay!" she shrieked. "I just want to kiss you!"

Feeling the heat of her breath and the saliva that splashed against his face Yoru's arms wobbled as she continued to draw near, her teeth close. 

"Please," said Yoru. "I don't want to die!" Tears fell from his eyes freely, but that only seemed to make the girl more eager, and just when Yoru thought it was over, he heard a familiar voice. He smiled through his tears, at a time like this he couldn't be happier to hear such a cocky tone.

"Rize," said Uta standing over them with those annoying dark shades and a flamboyant colored hoodie. "He's mine."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice anything? Yes Rize and human Kaneki. To think this took place after they meant, but before their date. Sometimes I still wish Kaneki had stood her up. T_T but atlas he's too much of a cinnamon roll to do such a thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
